If you knock me downbetter make sure I stay down
by Thunder strike 07
Summary: (Hi! Author note here, before I put the summary I wanna let you know that this story is going to travel across a multiverse of different things you may or may not know, I won't make her into a dimensional jumper but she'll just travel around meeting your favorite cast from different shows and movies...)
1. Chapter 1

I grunted as I swung another punch at the older punching bag. Dust that had attempted to settle on the top of it fell off into the air around me and I had to stop as I sneezed. I shook my head and cleared it before reaching my hand out and stopping the old bag from swinging towards me. I stepped back and took my time un-wrapping my wrists and knuckles. After taking the wrappings off, I went over to my bag and dumped everything back into it and shouldered it, hitting the lights as I went.

Hi, my name's Zion Razeback. Funny name, but whatever! I'm giving you a quick introduction before you get to far into the story and get confused. I have short brown, pixie-cut hair with one streak of red on my bangs. I have one green eye and one blue eye, both pretty much neon. I am 6'3 and have a muscular athletic build, something I got from when I was younger with my Dad.

I was an orphan on the streets when David Razeback found me and took me in. He raised me and taught me the way of the fights. He passed away just last year, leaving me with the old training gym. Some of the best of the best used to come hear and train. Now it's basically a youth center on the weekend and I teach the kids that come around a few things.

Now that you know, I'll let you continue with the story!

I sighed as I walked down the side walk. It was weather like this that I always loved, peaceful and quiet. Not that I didn't love everything else, but I had had a rather rough day and I really didn't want to deal with anything else right now other than me and the open sidewalk on my way to the garage that housed my ride for home.

*Crash!*

Scratch that.

I sighed and looked at the opposite side of the street to see a group of three kids go running by with two cars right behind them. I growled as I saw the colors spray painted on the car's sides, they were part of a gang. The Southside Raptors, our local gang.

I gaped when I heard gunshots ring out and I broke into a dead run towards the gym's garage. I threw my bag into the back of the large faded blue truck and jerked the front door open before jumping in and gunning it down the road after the three unfortunate kids.

I caught up to them as the kid's were running off road and into a field. The Raptor's fancy street cars had a hard time driving over the rough terrain but still pressed on after the kids, shooting at them even as their cars began to lag. I stomped on the gas and my truck roared as it jumped the curb and landed in the field. I raced past the two gang cars and drove along side the teens at a steady pace.

I opened the drivers window and stuck my head out, "Quick! You three jump into the back!" I called trying to keep the truck steady as I drove close to them.

They stared at me in shock as they ran before glancing back at each other, another volley of gunshots followed their hesitance and my back window busted. I nearly cursed and looked at the three kids again, "Hurry!"

The Mexican boy seemed to make a decision and dropped back before running up behind my truck and vaulting over the tailgate into my truck's bed. He went over to the edge and held his hand out to the other two.

"Come on Rad! Hurry Alexis!" He shouted to them as another round of gunshots rang out. The girl jumped for his hand and he pulled her to safety and they both looked back at the blonde boy who was still running.

"Let's go dude! We don't have that much time!" I called just before he jumped for the Mexican boys hand. He was pulled in and all three of them climbed through the broken window, making sure to keep from getting stuck by the shards of glass.

"Thanks, hey you really saved our-"

I cut him off and looked at him, "Take the wheel kid." I ordered before getting my pistol and my shotgun out from under the seat.

"What?!" All three shrieked before I let go of the wheel forcing the blonde boy to take the wheel. I jumped out of the window into the bed of my loyal truck and cocked my pistol before bringing it up to aim. I fired off several rounds, shattering the front windows of both cars after they swerved in shock. We exchanged bullet rounds until I got hit in the arm, I sucked in a breath and nearly cursed as blood freely flowed down my right arm. I glared at the cars with new-found furry in my eyes as I began firing again.

"YOU IDIOTS! TAKING ON A BUNCH OF KIDS! HOW DO YA LIKE DEM APPLES!?" I shrieked before dropping the pistol next to me in the bed and bringing my shotgun up to my shoulder and taking aim. "TELL YOUR BOSS I EVAH CATCH YOU PUNKS PICKIN' ON OTHER PEOPLE I'LL BUST A HOLE IN YOU SO BIG YOU CAN JUMP A MULE THROUGH IT!" I shouted before firing buck-shot at the front of both cars.

They began to wildly swerve as their fronts tires popped and collapsed and the cars were soon left behind.

I set the shotgun down next to my pistol and climbed back through the window and claimed the steering wheel again before looking at the three shaken up teens.

"You kids okay?" I rasped, trying, and failing, to ignore the pain in my arm.

They all slowly nodded and I sighed in relief before driving my truck back onto the road and heading for my house.

I pulled into the driveway of my ranch and turned the truck off before smiling at the three teens, "You guy's can stay at my house tonight, okay? I've got a phone where you can contact your folks." I offered tiredly.

They sleepily nodded and climbed out the passenger door.

I sighed and slowly slid out the driver's door and landed with a pained grunt as my arm moved. I sighed and looked down at it, wincing as I did. It was an ugly yellow and purple and was still sluggishly bleeding as I closed the door and headed up to the front door of my house.

I had gotten the kids settled in, Carlos and Rad were sharing the beds I had in the guest room and Alexis was in my room and I had the large, plush couch in the living room.

The kids had thanked me over and over again, having helped me get the bullet out of my arm before the three of them went to bed, after calling their parents of course. -.-'

I rolled onto my side, trying to ignore the pain flaring up in my bandaged arm before I fell asleep and drifted off into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I made my way into the kitchen and smiled as I started to make breakfast. The kids came downstairs and sat at the table as I set the plates in front of them and sat down at the table having already had something to eat earlier.

"Thank you very much for letting us stay here Zion." Rad said around a mouthful of food.

I chuckled as Alexis glared disapprovingly, "Rad! Don't talk with your mouth full!" She called as my shoulders shook with my laughter. "It's fine, and you guys are welcome. It's no problem, I've always had trouble with the Southside Raptors, it was no problem at all. Just as long as you kids are okay, morons need to be taught a lesson." I grumbled as I felt myself space out.

"Yeah, this is the first time they've really done anything to us dude. We managed to avoid them before but I guess they just had to catch up to us." Carlos muttered.

I laughed, "Yeah well luck can be a pain in the butt like that. When you guys are done I'll give y'all a ride back home. Okay?" They all nodded and I stood and went over to my kitchen counter, checking my phone for anything as they all finished their food.

Rad stood up and took their stuff and put it in the sink before they all followed me outside.

I climbed in the truck and groaned when I saw the busted back window. My head fell against the drivers wheel and the kids looked a little guilty when they saw the damage.

"Hey...we'll pay for that if you want. It is kind of our fault anyways..." Rad trailed off unsure as I shook my head.

"No, it's okay guys." I said as I lifted my head and faced them, "I'll just fix it later, let's get you guys home."

I had just dropped off Alexis at her house when Rad shouted.

My head snapped to look at him as he and Carlos started to look panicky. I noticed this and frowned.

"What is it?"

I noticed they were looking at this little orange robo-bird in Rad's hands. I cocked and eyebrow and looked at the two of them as Rad blushed and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked outside the passenger window, ignoring me.

"It's nothing,uh..my date just accepted me..." He trailed off uncertainly, making it sound more like a question than a statement.

I rolled my eyes, "Uh-huh, yeah sure." I stated sarcastically before pulling out of Alexis' driveway and heading to Carlos' house. I was about to pull into his driveway when a jet dive-bombed me.

I shrieked and swerved out of the way as the two boys screamed, and may I add very girly, as we drove out of the way of the crazed jet. I cursed and the two boys gasped, my gaze snapped to them as I steered onto an older highway that led into the canyons, "Do not repeat anything I just said."

I said with a smirk in my voice. They smiled, despite the situation as we barreled into the canyon. Rad pulled out the little orange bird thing and I gasped as the thing transformed into a phone thing and he called someone on it. I dodged rocks that began falling around us as the jet shot at the surrounding cliff walls.

"Hello?! Optimus?! We're being attacked by Starscream! Laserbeak will send you our coordinates! Hurry please!" He pleaded into the phone before it transformed back to bird mode and emitted several sharp pitched beeps.

I gasped as a large boulder crashed in front of us and I swerved around it before stomping down on the accelerator, sending the kids back into their seats and the truck surging forward. I bit my lip as I kept my eyes on the canyon gully in front of us and searched under the seat with my other hand.

"Yes!" I cheered when I found my pistol that I had re-loaded. I rolled the window down and kept the truck steady with one hand and stuck my head and other arm out the window and faced behind us.

"Suck on this you moron!" I shouted before unloading a clip at the jet. I smiled in satisfaction as I nailed it's cockpit several times making rather angry looking cracks. I had Carlos re-load another clip and Rad handed me the gun back and I stuck myself out again as a large semi rolled up next to us. I shot at the jet again as the door opened.

"Get the kids in here!" The voice called. I didn't turn to see who it was as I pulled myself back inside the truck and faced the kids.

"You know this guy?" I called as I looked at them.

They nodded, "Yeah dude! It's Optimus Prime!" Carlos called excitedly.

I nodded and slammed on the breaks, letting the semi pass me before I forced the truck into gear and shot forward right next to him except on the other side so the kids could get out easier. They opened the door as I kept my eyes in front of me to keep the truck steady for the kids to jump out.

"Hurry you guys! I don't know how longer I can hold this lunker!" I called as the jet began to fire at us again, this time with a desperate air to his shots.

Rad jumped and landed on the semi. He climbed out of the way and caught Carlos as he jumped and almost fell, but Rad caught him.

"Jump Zion!" They called as the jet dove even lower. I bit my lip in anticipation and held the pistol. They called for me to jump again and I slipped the pistol in my belt before slowly steering the truck closer to the semi.

"That's it Zion! Come on!" Rad called before I heard a shriek and their faces paled.

"ZION!" They screamed and I heard an explosion before my truck left the ground and I felt a searing pain in my back before my world went dark as I felt my truck begin to roll.

Optimus slowed down and let the kids out of his cab before transforming and shooting at Starscream. The Decepticon flew off and the Autobot leader looked around and saw the two boys running towards the flaming wreckage.

"Zion!" Rad screamed as he reached it. They stood there before running around it, attempting to find a way safely in.

"Stand back boys!" Optimus called before bringing his servos together in front of his chassis in the form of a great clap, sending a great shockwave through the air in front of him, blowing out the fire and giving him and the boys clear access. They rushed over and stumbled away, green in the face.

Optimus quickly came over and ripped the side of the wrecked truck off, his tanks churned at the sight. The young human was draped over the steering wheel with gashes all over her face. Her wrist was twisted and odd way but the worst about it were her arms and her left leg.

She had third and second degree burns up and down her forearms and he could see the bone of her left leg sticking up through her pants. Gently picking her up in his large servo, he slowly transformed around her, and opened the door. The two boys jumped in as Optimus radioed base.

Red Alert immediately activated the warp drive when informed of the situation.

I groaned as I slowly came back to consciousness. Slowly, my eyes fluttered open and I found myself looking up at a metal ceiling. I blinked and it focused so I could count the various metal tiles. I groaned and forced myself to sit up. I gasped in pain and my hand snapped to my side as someone ran in.

I held my breath and clashed my eyes in pain as a large, hard surface pressed down on my shoulders making me lie down again.

"Stay down and I may not have to sedate you." The voice threatened.

I snorted, wincing in pain, and smiled, "Oh. So you're one of those doctors huh?"

There was the sound of a chuckle and I opened my eyes and looked to my left, only to suck in a breath. I was looking at a giant robot.

"Oh crud..."


End file.
